Therizinosaurus
|-|Therizinosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= 400 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1500 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=40 240 |oxygen=10 |desc= TBA |height=15 FT |length=33 FT |weight=5000 LBS}} The Therizinosaurus '(There-is-ino-soar-uhs) (scythe lizard) is a large genus of therizinosaurid dinosaur that lived 70 MYA in the Late Cretaceous Nemegt Formation of Mongolia. It in-game is a relatively strong herbivore that has a coat of feathers on its rather fat body, a brownish feather color scheme, a small black beak, and large black claws. It is quite large, and a good tree-eater. The Therizinosaurus is also one of the herbivores that can make opponents bleed when they attack. In reality,'Therizinosaurus was a theropod dinosaur. It's one of the few herbivorous members of this group, and was a large animal, growing to 3.5 to 5 meters tall and 10 meters long, a size near Tyrannosaurus Rex. It lived in what is now known as Mongolia during the Late Cretaceous period, in a lush, river-filled, forested area with sand dunes and river deltas. It was hunted by huge predators like the Tarbosaurus, and for even them, there was a high risk of injury. Therizinosaurus had very long claws that it may have used in self defence, manipulating plant matter or digging up termite mounds. In real life it most likely a fluffy coat of feathers along with long, sharp quills sticking out of it's back, just like in Beipiaosaurus. In-game this creature is most commonly seen as a NPC, for some reason players only rarely use it. This might have to do with the fact that people kill any default Therizinosaurus skins. Combat tutorial Therizinosaurus is quite underestimated and has decent range. Use Therizinosaurus like Triceratops. Be patient and stay out of range of the enemy. By doing so, you can counter Apatosaurus. Try to avoid damage due to your relatively mediocre health. Trivia *With a (most-likely) toothless beak and relatives with relatively large, skinny legs, Therizinosaurus may have been somewhat related to the ornithomimids. *Falcarius is one of the most primitive members of Therizinosaurus's branch. ** There are some players that suffer a glitch that allows them to be able to select Classic Skins and Game-pass skins without actually having owned or bought the game-pass, but they sadly cannot play as it when they spawn in. |-|Classic Therizinosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= Buy the Classic Skins Gamepass. |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=40 240 |oxygen=10 |desc= A green,blocky,therizinosaurus with white claws and many teeth. |height=15 FT |length=33 FT |weight=5000 LBS|moistness = N/A}} Information The Classic Therizinosaurus is the older model for the Therizinosaurus. Design It in contrast to its remodel, is light green. It has white claws and a white tipped mouth. It has nearly no animations and is rarely used. It's a one-time model by timefast. Its arm claws are also relatively small compared to its new remodel. |-|Poison Ivy Therizinosaurus = 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= 1040 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=40 240 |oxygen=10 |desc= TBA |height=15 FT |length=33 FT |weight=5000 LBS}} Design This colorful dinosaur is patchy in color with mostly red, brown and green, that has a longer tail with a red end. It has a red crest its head with black claws and dark red arms. The color theme with this skin is everywhere and there seems to be no connect to it with the Poison Ivy plant. It is quite common in Therizinosaurus users. Information Although many new players don't use it as it is relatively a ugly model at first. It gets a +2 buff in speed. It lacks animation. |-|Berserk Claws Therizinosaurus = 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= 1040 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=40 240 |oxygen=10 |desc= TBA |height=15 FT |length=33 FT |weight=5000 LBS}} Design The Berserk Claws Therizinosaurus is gray skin in color. It has yellow feather tufts running down its neck, and smaller patches on its arms. It has black bigger claws and relatively small black eyes and another pair of eyes hovering farther behind its yellow eyes. It has tan spots on its snout, with its pink mouth exposed. It has black feather tufts on its tail. Information It is slightly bigger than the normal Therizinosaurus. It gets a buff with +2 speed just like its other skin Poison Ivy. It lacks any animations however. |-|Santa Clawz = 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= Limited |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=40 240 |oxygen=10 |desc= TBA |height=15 FT |length=33 FT |weight=5000 LBS}} Information The Santa Clawz is a tall dinosaur based off Santa Claus. It's limited but tradeable, being on sale only once with the Reindeer Istiodactylus and Krampus. Players who use this usually monitor the server, telling kosers that they're "on the naughty list." This doesn't include all users that use this skin of course. Design This skin is designed after Santa Claus. It stands like a human with black boots, claws, belt, and black tipped beak. It wears a red Santa outfit coat with white rimmed edges. It also wears a red Santa hat with a yellow bell on the tip. Its face includes a beard with a happy expression on its face, its skin a pale orange color. |-|Wendigo Therizinosaurus = 262x262px |diet=Omnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= 2040 DNA , although sometimes on a different map (preferably Gallus Island), the skin is un-purchaseable. |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=40 240 |ox10 |desc= TBA |height=15 FT |length=33 FT |weight=5000 LBS}} "Legend tells of a creature that lurks in the forest with a never-ending hunger for flesh, called by many names this creature stalks prey and devours all leaving nothing behind." Information This skin is based on the Wendigo, a mythical creature in Northwest & Midwestern Native American mythology. It is said that humans who become too greedy or resort to cannibalism will become a Wendigo. This skin costed 400 DNA on black Friday 2017. And is still buyable for 2040 DNA. It is very small in size compared to the normal Therizinosaurus. And due to this, it can be grabbed by many dinosaurs, though they'll put up a good fight for underestimating the Wendigo. It also wasn't a carnivore oddly enough despite what it is based on, but a recent update changed that so the Wendigo Therizinosaurus is now an omnivore. Design It's design is horrifyingly eerie. It is a walking pure white skeleton with brown skin/fur coming off all around its body, mostly around its face, fingers, neck, belly, ankles, and sections of its tail. Its white skeleton can be seen mostly around its claws, ankles ribcage, tail, spine, and skull in which sprouts antlers. All parts of its body is covered in drops of blood, around its exposed rib cage, spine, antlers, fingers, teeth, tail. It can be said that the Wendigo Therizinosaurus is a walking terrifying dinosaur zombie. Trivia *The Wendigo is one of the few non-default skins to have a remodel. *It was originally a limited, but on black friday it was made available for 400 DNA. After the remodel, it now goes for 2080 DNA and is no longer limited. |-|Fluffle Therizinosaurus = 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= LimitedEvent Available during the Easter event on the new map. |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1500 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=40 240 |ox10 |desc= TBA |height=15 FT |length=33 FT |weight=5000 LBS}} Information Fluffle Therizinosaurus is a limited event skin obtainable in Easter Event of 2017, where eggs spawn on the new map. Design It is white in color. It has pink feet, arms, and mouth. It has light purple claws and feet padding. Under its arms it has small neon glowing rainbow feathers. Of which contain orange, yellow, white, blue, pink, and red. It has a large black beak with pure white glowing eyes with black pupils. Trivia *This skin is part of the new Easter-themed dinosaur skins during the Easter Event 2017. *This skin is a common sight in trading, and is quite easy to obtain. *The design for this skin was made by a discord user named Truffilo and was entered into the art contest. It did not make it to top 10, but was later recolored onto V2 for use as an Easter skin. Category:Herbivores Category:Omnivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Bleed Category:Creatures Category:Creatures with mini-devasaurs skins Category:Saurischians Category:Therizinosaurids